Adam's Returns
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Set during 'In Space.' Au. Adam returns to Angel Grove and the reunion with Carlos is anything but bittersweet. Adam/Carlos. Slash! Mature themes.


Adam Returns

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M( Mature themes!) if you're uncomfortable with slash material, don't read!

Summary: Adam returns to angel groove and the reunion with Carlos is anything but bittersweet. Carlos/Adam Slash!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the power ranger series.

Authors Notes: So, this story has been kicking around in my head for the last seven months. I thought with all of the Decker/Jayden stories from samurai, I decided to do a Carlos and Adam slash story. I just love the pairing of these two and thinking of the hot steamy sex...give some story ideas guys! I will be the first one to write this since no one had ever thought of this pairing...Shame on you writers! This story will have two chapters .yes I know some are you guys are tired of me with these chapter stories but at this time I been really busy. I will get to this as all of my other unfinished stories the story is an au. taken from the power ranger in space episode ''Always a chance'' I hope you guys enjoy it and give me great reviews

* * *

(Chapter one)

''I don't see why we have to tell him.'' Carlos our heard Cassie talking to Ashley. ''Carlos been though enough as it is.''

''Why not?'' Ashley asked. ''He needs to know! ''

''Ashely...''

''Need to know what?'' Carlos asked as he walked inside the command center. Cassie and Ashley had awkward expressions on their faces.

''Um...''Cassie Began running her fingers through her hair. ''Nothing it's-''

''Adam's back,'' Ashley cut in.

As soon as he heard **_Adam's_** name, Carlos felt his heart drop in his chest.

''Ashley!'' Cassie exclaimed.

''He has to know! There was no need to keep this from him considering what they had been through together.''

''Yes there is. Do you remember what happened the last time Adam was in town?''

Flashback:

Carlos remembered. Even though it was over a year ago, he remembers it clear as day. Before his teammates went up in space before Adam resigned as a ranger and moved to New york with...her, Carlos and Adam met while he was a volunteer for the big brother and sisters. it was only a month and a few weeks before Carlos discover he had grew a affection for the then, Turbo Green ranger. Yes Carlos was gay. what was shocking was that Adam was as well. But even he had kept his homosexuality hidden, that didn't stop him pulling Carlos aside one night by the alley by his shirt cuffs giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Carlos remembers of them making love for the first time calling out each other name as their orgasms washed over thought that this was it. He and Adam were going to pursue a serious relationship together. Suddenly, their little fling came to abrupt Hault when Carlos found out that Adam was dating Tanya Solan. Carlos remembers feeling the hurt, the sadness,the betrayal, the anger, He didn't want to face him. Ducking through every corner every time he saw him. He realized the only way to not let Adam get away with this. He had too face him. He needed a explanation.

''Carlos,'' Wait He remembers Adam grabbing his arm pulling him aside. ''I can explain.''

''There's nothing to explain! You should have told me you were in a relationship!''

''I'm Sorry, I never meant to hurt 're right I should have told you about me and Tanya. I was caught up in the moment.''

''I loved you!'' He exclaimed trying not to cry. ''We kissed. We made love! Does that mean anything to you?''

He remembers Adam staring into his eyes void of expression. ''I didn't know how much-''

''What? You didn't know how much I cared about you? How much I wanted you to be mine. I thought that was you wanted. I thought we had something...''

He remembers glazing into Adam's suddenly guilty eyes. He hated the idea of making Adam feel guilty but he lied. The once soft and caring heart turned to frozen ice. He remembers closing his tightly as he heard those dreadful words.

''Carlos, We can't pursue this. We can never pursue this. I'm with Tanya and I love her. We're moving to new york together. There is no us. it's best to forget what happened between us and moved on.''

He remembers suddenly Grabbing Adams shirt collar roughly crushed his lips on his. He felt the struggling and suddenly he was pushed to the floor on his back.

''NO MORE, CARLOS! IT'S OVER!''

Adam backs away walking as he tried to make himself look presentable. Leaving a tearful Carlos on the ground without a second glance...

End of Flashback.

''Carlos?'' Cassie asked. snapping the Black Space rangers out of his thoughts. ''Are you okay?''

Taking a deep breath Carlos replied ''Yeah,'' I replied. Sitting down in one of the command chairs. ''Is he visiting?''

''Not sure,'' Ashley replied ''Accorinding to the post card, he says he wanted to do a little catch up team for us to have a little get together.''

''I'm not going,'' Carlos replied.

''Oh Come on, Carlos. Tj's coming and all of us will be a big help introducing him to Andros and Zane.''

''He says no Ashley,'' Cassie replied folding her arms.

''So you're not going neither?'' She asked.

Cassie shook her head.

''Okay fine, Since T.j and I are the only ones going to this outing I guess it will be a lot better to bring Adam up on the Astro megaship instead?''

''You wouldn't,'' Carlos and Cassie replied in unison.

Raising a eyebrow knowing she got them right where she wanted them, Ashley replied, ''Try me.''

''Whoa!'' Cassie exclaimed folding her arms ''On second thought, I changed my mind. I'll go for myself and Carlos''

''Uh uh missy, Carlos has to agree also.''

Carlos signed.''Okay, Okay, fine, I do it.'' Carlos replied.

''Sweet, I'll go tell the guys it's a date,'' and she turned the corner and walked away.

''This can't be happening,'' Carlos commented as he ran his finger through his hair and signed.

''You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know you still have a soft spot from Adam did to you-''

''Why is he here?'' Carlos asked her. ''Is he torturing me?''

''I don't know. A change of heart maybe. There's only one way to find out. You have to ask him yourself.''

* * *

Adam Park signed to himself as he sat quietly on a park bench. The angel groove Park is the same even since he moved to New york with Tanya. He remembers spending time in this park with his friend and fighting some bad ass monsters. His attention was drawn to a nearby pond. The natural water flowed so easily down the stream. Adam remembers the same pond at night. it was more beautiful adding the sounds of baby toad and fireflies he closed his eyes remember the last time he stood on that bridge at nighttime wrapping his arms around a human form slowly swaying him softly singing to him as if it was a mother singing a lullaby to her child.

''Carlos...'' That night was perfect. They were together not a care in the world just each other.

''This was stupid! I should have never came back!'' He thought to himself. No matter how much he tried to swallow his pride, he can't just build himself enough to face Carlos after everything he said. Everything he did. It was all a lie! He never meant to hurt him. he was just afraid. Afraid of what people might say. His friends His family. He was thinking coming back to L.A was a mistake. He was guilt written for what he did and he couldn't rest until he come back and at least apologize...it's worth a shot. Maybe they can rekindle their relationship.

''Adam!''

Adam as snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a very familiar voice.

''Alpha, is that you?'' He asked. A wide smile speard across his face at the sight of his friend. Getting off of the bench he walked over to the robot. ''What a surprise. What are you doing here?''

''Ai yi yi !I overheard the others saying you were in town, but I wasn't sure so I decided to see for myself. It's good to see you buddy!''

''It's good to see you again,'' He replied. ''I felt a little homesick. New York isn't what I thought it would be. Are the other here with you? I was supposed to meet them later today.''

''No,'' Alpha replied. ''I came alone.''

''I see,'' Adam replied. ''I'm assume they're at class. I was supposed to meet with them tomorrow...''He lowered his head. ''Alpha, can I ask you a question?''

In his response, Alpha turned to the former ranger waiting for him to continue.

''I have this friend and he had a secret that he couldn't tell anyone anyone not even his friends because he was afraid that they will hate him or judge him in some way that they will not understand. There was one person and he...he didn't want to mention it was another guy or say Carols' name. ...She understood him because she was going through the same situation. They both connected. My friend and this girl. Understood each fell for this girl even though he had a girlfriend. So before things went too far, in order to protect his relationship and his secret, he immediately breaks all contact with the girl and says let's forget this fling between us ever happened. He realized now he had made a mistake and wants to make things right with this girl.''

''Well,'' Alpha began. ''My advice to your friend is Speak from his heart. Apologize and explain his situation and maybe the girl will give him another chance.'' Suddenly there was a beeping sound casing Alpha to jump. ''Ai yi yi! I have to get back to the ship. Decca needs me. Nice seeing you again, Adam.''

''Get back safe Alpha. I'll see you again soon.'' He replied with a wave. ''Speak from my heart'' He quietly whispered...

( To be continued...)

* * *

Sorry guys I had alpha sound like Dr. Phil...He's a robot! *Shudders* Chapter two should be up soon. :)


End file.
